Dark Side of the Moon
by lastagnikai
Summary: Young love is such a powerful thing, and now with the world saved from what had been thought to be eminent doom, how will the teenagers live their lives? Everything changes...though you may not want it to...
1. Chapter 1

"Zuko, be quiet."

He hushed up immediately just as I leaned in. Confusion colored his face as he watched me, his lips twitching anxiously as I neared. Was he playing dumb or did he honestly not know? I couldn't tell at this point. I stopped short though, and bit my lip as he turned away and released the breath that he had held in for so long. He looked relieved to see that I had stopped advancing to whatever I had intended to do, and it stung.

"What are you doing?" he demanded once more, though in a much quieter tone. He glanced over my shoulder, obviously apprehensive to see if Aang were coming. Sokka, he could take; Aang was another story. Sokka had rage and a boomerang; Aang had rage and the four elements and the Avatar State combined. Aang had gotten much better with controlling his anger, but I never really knew anymore. I felt like he was slowly catching onto what was happening between Zuko and I. Or, at least what I thought was happening.

I shifted my stance, turning away slightly to look out over the lake. I had so much pent-up energy inside of me, I needed to bend at that moment. It'd attract attention, though, so I turned back to face Zuko. "You know we can't…" he started hesitantly, covering his mouth and looking down at the swampy ground beneath our feet. He seemed to be fighting some internal battle at that moment, and I wanted to pull him into my arms like I had done so many times before. "Katara…" he said quietly, and I could hear in his voice the strain in it to keep calm. "This has gone on for too long. There are just too many people involved…Aang, Mai…" he sighed and looked back up at me. "I'm the Fire Lord, Katara. I can't be doing things like this. Do you know what people would think if they found out about this…about us? Nobody would trust me anymore; I'd be a joke."

I felt like he had slapped me in the face. This had never meant anything to him, not at all. I wondered why I had wasted so much time hoping that maybe one day this could work out. That Aang would understand and still be able to look me in the eye without despising me, that Mai would get over it somehow. (But what did I care about Mai? Nothing.) Instead, I had to put my whole heart out there and just have him burn it.

"Katara, wait!" he said, grabbing my hand as I turned away. I slapped him off of me. He wouldn't make a fool of me anymore.

"What do you want?" I demanded, not bothering to keep quiet anymore. Aang, please come save me… It was a terrible thought but I had no where else to go.

All of my worries melted away as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, gently pressing his lips to mine. I was so confused at that moment; my head spun uncontrollably. Part of me wanted to pull away and run away, while another part of me wanted to stay there forever.

I hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

A few moments later Zuko and I appeared from behind the trees, our lower halves muddy from the being in the swamp for so long. I crossed my arms over my chest, feigning disgust as he walked behind me. I didn't know how long I could keep up this act.

"Just because you're the Fire Lord…" I muttered under my breath as I headed towards my tent. "Maybe this retreat was a bad idea," I grumbled before angrily pushing aside the flap before stepping in. As soon as the fabric was secured I took off my dress and boots, laying on my bed in my underdress with a huge smile on my face. My heart fluttered and I moved my hands to my chest in a vain attempt to calm myself down. I could hear Sokka complaining: "Why does my sister always come back in a bad mood whenever you two go for a walk?" Surprisingly, Aang was silent.

Sitting up, I moved the mud off of my clothes and into a little pile at the corner of my tent, surprised at how much had built up. I'd definitely need to do some cleaning tomorrow. I could hear Toph chucking some rocks at Aang as they played a game. Sokka cheered on Toph. I heard the tent next to me shuffle before it was as still as mine, and I wondered what Zuko was thinking.

Later, we all gathered around the campfire for a few hours of laughing and eating. The whole event was casual and light-hearted, but I sensed a dark undertone to it. Aang angrily chomped on his fire chips and quickly chugged down his juice. Fear crept into my heart as Zuko and I made eye contact.

"Aang, what's wrong?" I dared to ask.

"Nothing." he said curtly, almost immediately after I had asked.

"He's lying, as if it weren't obvious enough anyway." Toph said with a smile.

"Aang, please tell us." I tried again, my tone softening. I watched him look up at me and he immediately softened.

"Well." he said before taking another angry bite of his snack. "A few of the Fire Nation soldiers have started a rebellion, and it's quickly becoming a gang. They're wreaking havoc all of the Fire Nation, and even getting to the Earth Kingdom. They also set up camp in…" he clenched his teeth, his arrow beginning to glow ever so slightly. "…the Western Air Temple."

There was a collective gasp before Toph spoke: "Well, that changes things."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aang continued to angrily chomp down on his food, wincing slightly once there was no food left and all he had to bite were his fingers.**

"**Let me…" I said and instinctively reached for his hand. Instead of pulling away like I thought he would, he let me tend to his hand. Stupidly, I had thought that once Ozai had been defeated that the world would be perfectly peaceful again. I hadn't realized that Aang would have to deal with such childish things like gangs and whatnot. But he didn't have to go through it alone. He had all of us, and so many more allies than those gangs had members. But what if they were traitors? I mulled over this until I finished his hand.**

"**Thanks, Katara," he said softly and looked at his hand, still in disbelief on how fast it was back to normal. I smiled. **

"**So what are we gonna do?" Sokka said with his mouth full and I chastised him. He rolled his eyes and repeated his question with an empty mouth.**

"_**I'll **_**go see what's going on; I don't need to put you guys in danger." he said quietly, drawing little designs in the sand with his and Toph's earthbending. It was quiet for a while, and nobody dare speak up against Aang, to say what was so obvious. We'd all been in our fair share of danger, a gang wouldn't hold us back much - if at all. It was Aang's decision though; I just hoped he'd make the right one.**

"**Alrighty then," Toph muttered, obviously displeased that she wouldn't be able to throw flaming rocks at anyone anytime soon. She finished up and made her way back to her makeshift tent. "Night." she called. We all bid our farewells until turning to each other again. Aang was still intently focused on his drawings in the sand while Zuko, Sokka, and I exchanged a look. **

"**Maybe it'd be better if we helped?" Zuko suggested, though it came out more like a question then what he had been hoping for. He grimaced before biting his lip, waiting for Aang to respond. He didn't. **

**Sokka motioned with his hand that maybe it was time to go. We nodded and I leaned down, kissing Aang's forehead before I departed. I saw him blush and I smiled though my heart sank to the floor. **_**I'm such a horrible person,**_** I thought to myself as I entered my tent. I didn't look at Zuko, though I most definitely felt his eyes on me. **

**It'd only been a few minutes that we had all shut ourselves away that I heard the screaming.**

"**Sokka! Zuko! Katara! Aang's been **_**kidnapped**_**!"**


	4. Chapter 4

I was out of my tent instantaneously, blinded by a rage so intense I had to catch myself before I toppled over. "Can you see him? Can you see anything?" I demanded, clutching Toph by her small shoulders. I was completely irrational at that moment, but I couldn't believe that he was _gone_. Maybe Toph was mistaken. Aang would just _let _himself be _taken_. I hoped that he was on some journey, like he had been before he faced Ozai. I hoped terribly that that was the case. I didn't believe for one second that he was gone.

"Well, Princess, I can't see anything with you shaking me around like that!" Toph scoffed and pushed my arms off. She bent down and pressed her hand to the ground, then the other, focusing intently on the vibrations of the earth and everything on it. Her breath caught in her throat and her green eyes widened. "I can't feel him." she breathed before looking up at me.

I felt myself sway and watched as the ground rushed up to meet me. I knew that I should've met the earth but instead I felt myself being caught in someone's arms. "Sokka?" I muttered, hoping that Zuko hadn't came to save the day. It would've been too obvious if he had done so.

"Well, no," I heard a voice say, and realized that it _had _been Zuko.

"Oh," I murmured before quickly standing up. "I've got it, thanks," I muttered and dusted myself off, not willing to meet eyes with anyone. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pack up and go!" I demanded before turning around to my tent, quickly dismantling it and hastily packing it all together. My vision blurred and twisted as the fabric slipped from my hands and I fell forward on my knees. Gripping the fabric tightly, I sucked in deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. "He's not gone, he's not gone, he's not gone," I chanted to myself. Maybe he had found out what had been going on between Zuko and I for the past few weeks. Maybe this was his way of saying "I've had enough". Maybe he was leaving forever. What if she had broken apart their whole group for her selfish desires? Or…what if the gangs had gotten to him? What if they took him away and hurt him? Or killed him? The world would be thrown into the same chaos for another sixteen years until the next Avatar was found. And it'd be all her fault.

"Katara!" Sokka said and pulled her away from the mess that was once her tent. "We're just going to wait for a few days. See if he shows up." he handed me a cloth and I hadn't realized that I'd been sobbing until that moment.

"But what if he didn't leave by himself? What if he _was _kidnapped?" I demanded angrily as I wiped at my eyes. Sokka stayed quiet.

"I agree with Sokka. Let's just wait a few days. I'm sure people will have heard about it by then. Maybe we'd get more people on our side to help us." Toph suggested.

They didn't get it, and I wasn't going to win. I just shrugged my shoulders, heading toward's Sokka's tent to go to sleep. I'd clean up my tent - and hopefully myself - up in the morning. Before entering my brother's tent, I turned to look at Zuko who gave me a small smile. I attempted something that could be considered a smile, and thankfully he got the message.

Thankfully, Sokka fell asleep early and it gave me some privacy to cry. I tried to keep it as low as possible though I know subconsciously he could hear me. "Please, don't let him die. Please bring him back." I whispered softly to myself before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed. Aang did not return. I felt myself growing sicker with each passing moment. I wanted him back and safe immediately. I wanted to see him and kiss him and hold him close and tell him everything was going to be alright; the gangs would be gone and there would be peace again. I wanted to do everything I should have done the moment he was done with Ozai. I had wasted time, so, so much time.

I heard someone knocking on my door. I was hesitant to open it; I did not want to be disturbed at that moment. It was still hard for me to be living in the palace of the Fire Nation, the people who had killed my mother. Even though I knew that had changed, there were still so many things that had not though the war was over. Azula still lurked in these hallways, though heavily guarded and contained. So did Mai. What if it was her at her door? Demanding to know why Zuko had been sneaking around? I was terribly paranoid, and terribly afraid.

"Katara," I heard Zuko call. My heart skipped a beat and went into double-time, and my breath stopped short. As quickly as those feelings had come, they were clouded over with guilt. I was a traitor.

But he was waiting for me, and my heart wouldn't let me say no. Opening it, I had a straight, almost disinterested expression on. "What?" I whispered, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked up at him, waiting for him to explain his reason for being there. "Don't you have any royal duties to be attending to, Your Highness?" I muttered, looking away as he winced.

"No, that's actually not -" he started, but I cut him off again.

"Oh, so you're here to tell me we're going to 'wait a few more days' to see if he magically shows up?" I continued, my anger building once more. "Or -"

I was silenced by his mouth on mine. "Katara, _please _stop talking." he said softly, glancing around the halls before letting himself into my room and shutting the door. I looked away; I would _not _let him see the effect he had on me. In my peripheral vision, I saw one side of his mouth turn up into a smile. Closing my eyes, I exhaled sharply. I wanted him to leave. I _needed_ him to leave. I could not deal with this right now.

"Katara, I know you're worried." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. Immediately, I felt safer as I disappeared into the masses of voluminous fabric. He very softly pressed his lips to my forehead, leaving a line of fire where he traced his lips down to my left temple. I shivered slightly. I heard him smirk ever-so-softly; he knew he was winning. "Just relax…Sokka and I are coming up with a plan. Aang will be back."

Hearing Aang's name brought me back to reality. I pulled away, running a hand through my disheveled hair as I turned my back to him. "Zuko, you need to leave," I said shakily, exhaling as smoothly as I could.

"Why?" Zuko said softly, tugging at the loose strings on the sleeves of his robe. "I want to be here…with you…just for a short while." he admitted meekly. I felt my heart swelling to the point of it bursting, and I could barely take it. I turned around to face him, my eyes watering. I quickly walked back to him, throwing my arms around where his waist would be.

"I wish it was easier," I sobbed, bending my tears away as to not ruin his clothes. "I wish I didn't feel for you what I feel for Aang. I wish you didn't feel for me what you feel for Mai. I wish it was simple, that the stars had _us _in mind and no one else." I felt like I had put my whole heart out on the line. He stiffened, and I waited for him to make his depature and never come back.

Instead, he softly ran his fingers through my hair as he kissed the crown of my head. "I wish it, too," he murmured before resting his cheek on the top of my head. It was so easy to get lost with him.

We stood like that for a while, just holding each other and comforting each other and ourselves silently. Very slowly, he tilted my chin up, his gold eyes glinting before they closed and his lips found mine. I didn't try to resist this time; it was futile. We had a few moments for secret kisses until Sokka called for Zuko. I smiled, giving him a farewell hug before he departed from my room.

This time, I had no guilt in me.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed and still, there were no sign of Aang. My misery grew with each passing day, and soon enough my secret encounters with Zuko were not enough to keep me sane and level-headed. Everyone had noticed how much thinner I had gotten, and I finally accepted it myself. Aang was my best friend; he'd taught me so much about life in just a short period of time. I didn't know whether I loved him like he loved me, but I knew that somehow I loved him. Every night I hoped that he might appear in my dreams, like Yue sometimes did with Sokka. And every morning I would wake up disappointed, my hope dwindling more and more each day. I felt like karma was finally getting back at me for all of the torture I had put Aang through.

Then, out of the blue I heard Sokka yelling. "Hawky!" he shouted with surprise, offering the bird his arm. Once Hawky had been comfortably situated, Sokka removed the letter from it's case and handed it to Zuko. My big brother, who nowadays was usually stern and flat, was now happy and alive and enjoying his time with his old companion. I focused on him instead of Zuko, who was intently reading the letter. In my peripheral vision, I could see the edges of the scroll smoking.

"Katara, it's for you. From Aang." he said softy, which caused the whole room to stop in time. I felt like I was going to faint. Hesitantly, I moved towards Zuko, feeling the ground tremble beneath my feet. It was reassuring to know that everyone was as nervous as I was.

The letter read: "Everyone, I've been captured. I didn't want to cause a disruption so I let them take me. I'm fine. They haven't done anything to me. Don't come looking for me. And Katara...I love you."

My hands trembled and my vision was well past blurry by the time I reached the last line. I read the letter over and over until finally resting my eyes upon the last five words. "I love you," I whispered to myself, close to the edge again. Sokka grabbed the letter and read it aloud for Toph's sake, his voice becoming hoarse as he got to the last line. He looked up at us as we crowded around him. "What do we do now?" he mumbled as he rolled it back into a tube and handed it to me. "Thanks, buddy," he said to Hawky he quickly made his departure.

"I want to go looking for him. But Aang's a big boy now. And he's the Avatar. Maybe it's best to just wait for another letter..." Toph said nervously.

"WAIT?" I exploded, unable to believe my ears. "We've waited weeks for this one sign that he's okay! And you want to wait LONGER?" I continued, my voice reaching hysteria as Zuko and Sokka stepped back, glancing at each other with wide eyes. "He could be killed today! Or tomorrow! Or soon! We can't just WAIT!" my breath was ragged in my throat as my screams scratched at my vocal cords. "We have Appa. We have a waterbender, a firebender, an earthbender, and a strong guy with a boomerang." I added for Sokka's sake. I heard a sarcastic "thanks" after I had finished talking.

Everyone remained silent. They exchanged wary glances and Toph nudged at them with little earthquakes. It seemed like a silent conversation was going on and I was most certainly not a part of it. Sokka grunted a few times, Zuko blew fire out of his nostrils, and Toph nervously began to make little hills of rock around us.

"Guys?" I said quietly, turning to Zuko. I watched as his mouth twisted into a grimace. "What am I missing?" a feeling of dread crept through my body and I could feel it in my bones.

"We're staying." Zuko said with finality. Sokka and Toph grunted their agreement.

"Well, Fire Lord," I spat at him before I turned and started walking away. "What happened to a 'new era of love and peace?'"


	7. Chapter 7

_What had I gotten myself into? _They didn't want to come with me, I reminded myself, they don't care about Aang as much as I do.

My breath came in short, ragged gasps as I neared where the river should be. All I had were the stars at night and an outdated map by day. The heat was really wearing on me, and I didn't know how much longer I could go before I died. It was worth it, though. If I could find Aang and just know that he was safe, it'd be enough. And that's what kept me going.

After what seemed like hours of stumbling along blindly, I heard the water. I quickened my pace, nearly falling into the water as I made my way to it in my excitement. I lay on my stomach on the riverbank, letting my arms get covered to my shoulder in the beautiful energy. Immediately, I felt more alive and healthy again. I bended some water into my pouch, having fun as I made it dance at my whim. I could've stayed there for a long while, simply basking in the happiness and power that water gave me. But I had to find Aang, and I was quickly moving again.

I wondered where the gang could be hiding Aang. This was a big world, and I had no hope of finding him on my own if he was in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe the Dai Li had taken him to Lake Laogi. Or maybe he was back at the Boiling Rock. I was beginning to regret traveling by myself to find him, but I knew that if I didn't no one else would. I couldn't get Iroh to join me, or anyone in the Order of the White Lotus for that matter. Iroh lectured me on how it was the way of the universe, and that Aang would return when the time was right. None of the warriors in the Northern Water Tribe even showed a hint of interest in helping me find Aang. Searching in the Fire Nation for allies was a lost cause. All I had for hope was the Earth Kingdom. It was so _big_, though. It spread out for miles and islands and underground passages. The only person that might be willing to help would be Haru; but only the spirits knew where in the world he could be. I still had to do this, even if it was on my own.

Day and night blurred into each other endlessly, and I had no idea what day or season it was. My feet ached from walking for so long, and I was barely a few days' journey from any large water source. My arms were weak and numb from lack of use, and my head throbbed as my vision became crazy. I don't know how I made it as far as I did.

Finally, _finally_, I made it to the sea. I rested during the day and I felt extremely powerful at night. It was a full moon. "For once, my luck has proven beneficial," I murmured in awe to myself. I traveled much faster, clearing the strait in a few hours journey. Once I reached the shores, I traveled as far as my body would go. I made it to an inn a few moments before I crashed. I slept on the floor that night. When I woke up, there was a pillow under my head, a blanket over my body, and a pot of warm herbal tea resting beside me with a small cup. Sitting up quickly, the owner of the small inn was nowhere in site.

I stayed in the small town for a week, asking everyone over and over and over if they had seen Aang. They shook their heads and sighed, their patience with me wearing down each day. They handed me a pack of things necessary for survival, a few silver pieces, and a jug of water before shooing me away. I hadn't realized in my desperation that I was seeming to be more crazy then helpful.

"Please, spirits," I whispered to myself. "I can't do this much longer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Zuko's POV:**

I worried about her everyday. I knew I should have gone with her, to make sure she was safe and to keep her out of harm's way. But that would have been too obvious, and my throne would have been at stake.

For three years, all I had ever wanted was my country back. My throne, my honor, my…Mai. I had lusted after her and thought about her everyday, wondering if I'd ever be able to see her again. And I got her back. Once she had approached me in my chambers, just moments before my coronation, I felt happier than I had ever been in my entire life. She didn't hate me, but she didn't love me again, either. But just her being there was enough for me. That all changed though, for whatever reason the universe had. One night, I saw Katara in a different way, and strangely enough…she had seen me in that way, too. That's where it all began. The sneaking around, the letters, the stolen kisses…it all seemed innocent enough, but I was the Fire Lord and she was the Avatar's girl. It was supposed to work out perfectly, but she kept coming back to me again and again. I knew it was wrong, but it just felt so right in the moment, and the guilt was quickly falling away into nothingness. I wanted Katara; I wanted her so very badly. I just hoped she wanted me the same way.

She was gone, though. Out looking for Aang in a bout of insanity and range. Maybe it would have been a good idea to go out and look for him; maybe she was right. It was far too late now, however. She was long gone, and it would be too suspicious if I were to disappear as well. I had to stay and play my part as the Fire Lord. It was strange, though: now that I was the Fire Lord, I just wanted to go back to being normal. I wanted to be able to roam the world as I pleased without my actions or judgments being questioned. I wanted to go after the girl I was lusting after and make her mine. I wanted people to not expect so much out of me.

Days passed endlessly with no word. Sokka grew angrier everyday as he struggled to figure out how to get Aang and his sister back. Toph ostracized herself from us. She made new friends and was almost always out of the palace. She only came back to sleep, and was gone again before anyone else was up. Occasionally, I would see Mai or Azula in the halls and I would keep my head lowered. Azula could've honestly cared less; Mai made herself believe I was just stressed. I didn't know how much longer I could go on lying to her…lying to myself.

Then one day, a few packages had been delivered to the palace. One letter was for me, one for Sokka and Hakoda, and one for Toph. I kept mine to myself while Toph and Sokka excitedly shared theirs. "My sister is okay! And she's sane!" he exclaimed while Hakoda wiped away tears. Toph just smiled, glad to know that our group was still together, even if it was just by loose strings.

Mine was heart-wrenching. I didn't read it until much later in the night while I was in my chambers alone, and I was glad I did. "I miss you." I read aloud, biting my lip. "I'll be home soon; I don't know how much longer I can go by myself." then at the very bottom, in the smallest print she could manage: "Please, come save me."


	9. Chapter 9

Aang's POV:

_Katara was a terrible liar. Even when she wasn't meaning to, when she was just avoiding telling me something, I could tell. Sometimes I wondered if I wasn't good enough for the truth. Sometimes I wondered if she was hiding things from me because I was "too young to understand", like she frequently said. Even if I was only fourteen, I'd experienced more in ten months then she would ever experience in her lifetime. Once she realized this she quieted herself. It angered me when she wouldn't tell me anything; I told her everything. _

_I knew about her and Zuko. It was so painfully obvious, though I knew they tried their hardest to hide their secret relationship. The way they looked at each other, how they always seemed to stand a little closer than what friends usually did… I wish that they would have told me - that she would have told me - instead of deepening the wound and pretending that I was oblivious to what they were doing. _

_That night when the realization finally hit me - the night I was taken away - I was close to cracking. Katara had broken my heart many times, yet she still had the biggest spot in it. I was foolishly lovesick, and although I hated it, I still held onto the hope that she would someday be mine. It was enough to keep me going, to keep me from running away again…_

_Being in this prison cell gave me a lot of time to think. It gave me time to assess my current situation and think about what I would do when I got home. It also let me plan my escape and how to free the world of the gang's negativity. These fire nation ex-soldiers weren't the brightest, and I had enough experience to know that they weren't revealing themselves purposely. _

_Even through all the pain, I still missed Katara. I missed her blue eyes, the way her hair was just as she woke up in the morning, the excitement she had when she had mastered a new waterbending move. Ten months wasn't a long time, but it was enough time to fall in love. I loved her. _


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed in a blur and I had somehow found my way to Ba Sing Se. I was welcomed into the city as a normal traveller and that gave me some coverage. I didn't need to be interrogated and slowed down in general.

The city had made yet another great change in its atmosphere. It had gone from safe and secure to fearful and now back to wary. People went about their business, murmuring quiet hellos to their friends and trying to not disturb the peace. Earth Kingdom soldiers marched through the streets, hands on their hammers or in their pockets clutching crystals. Merchants meekly called out offers for their goods while others remained completely silent. Families were silent as they quickly made their way to their destinations. What was going on? This was not the once great city I had known and grow up hearing about. After the war was over, Aang was needed in the palace and we had all traveled to Ba Sing Se. Now, only weeks later it seemed that the once noble city had gone back to the very beginning.

Much to my surprise, no one had heard of Aang's disappearance. After I had questioned a few people, the news spread quickly through the city and I was the center of attention by nightfall. People gossiped and changed the story so much that after a few days the king's advisor had heard over ten variations of it.

"Well, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," the king's advisor started, "I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do." he said calmly, folding his hands in his lap and leaning back in his chair. He was so irritatingly serene; I wanted to freeze him to a wall and let him thaw himself out.

"The Avatar is missing and there are a bunch of gangs running amuck. Yo can't even bother to gather ten people to form a mediocre seach team?" I demanded, uncapping my water pouch. I covered my arms with the water, posing myself in a battle position though I knew that he had the advantage. "After all he has done for you - for the world!"

The king's advisor remained calm. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I was prepared for a fight, but I was promptly surrounded by four guards. I surrendered, letting myself be escorted to the doors before they flew open. I turned back with a smirk to see the man who refused to help me, kneeling on the ground.

"Fire Lord Zuko."


	11. Chapter 11

It'd been nearly three months since I had seen anyone familiar to me. Seeing Zuko knocked the breath out of me, made my heart flutter, and sent a pang of guilt into my stomach at the same time. He looked noble and appeared as the Fire Lord he was, wearing his top knot and lavish robes and armor. He smiled at me serenely for a quick moment before becoming serious and focusing on the cowering men in front of him. I could see that he was holding back a smirk; he obviously thought it was funny that grown men were bowing before a seventeen-year-old.

"Please, men, stand up," he said calmly, his voice echoing through the large chamber. Obediently, they stood up and bowed their heads before focusing their gaze on him. I supposed they feared that he would burn the palace and the rest of Ba Sing Se down if they did not comply. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle.

Sokka and Toph trailed in behind him a few moments later, and I felt myself on the verge of tears. I ran towards my brother, throwing my hands around his neck in a warm embrace. "Don't you ever do that again!" were his first words before he softened into a "Hey, sis". I hugged Toph as well, and for the first time she hugged me back with the same amount of love. We didn't always get along, but we'd always be there for each other.

Zuko was speaking with the five men about creating a search team. The Earth Kingdom was the largest place in the world, and there would obviously be a good number of people that would be willing to help. And if he _was _in the Earth Kingdom, the earthbenders would have a definite advantages against the firebenders. The king's advisor assured him that they'd have an army in no more than two days, and Aang would be back and safe in no more than a month. Smiling, Zuko thanked him and paid him his respects before we all departed the grand chamber. The room was silent except for the sounds of our feet against the marble.

"I guess my uncle has been here for a while," Zuko started as we descended the steps, "Order of the White Lotus stuff." he shrugged his shoulders as we turned left to head down the familiar path. People moved out of their way, clutching children and belongings to them. Were they actually…afraid? Zuko and Aang had promised peace in front of all the important people from all nations, but I figured since Aang was no where in site, they believed that Zuko would snap at any moment. I could tell he was embarrassed and also ashamed that people were afraid of him. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, comfort him, but I knew that would be impossible during this time.

It was easy to say that Iroh was surprised to see us. We quickly went into the story of Aang's capture and my struggles in searching for him. He remained quiet and attentive through the whole story, only momentarily breaking his attention to take a sip of his tea. He told the other customers that he was closing early, and that they were free to have half-priced tea all day tomorrow. Once everything was secure, we created a plan.

"I can probably convince some members of the Order to come along with us on our journey. I know that Aang is able to help himself, but with many of the gang members skilled generals, the more help the better." Iroh started, taking a moment to ponder his next words. "However, this could be a _very _dangerous trip, young ones. We know that Long Feng has escaped and he could possibly be assisting them, using his skills to hypnotize and brainwash Aang. I just hope that we will get there before we must make an rash decisions."

His speech had made us all somber. For the rest of the evening, we drank tea and told stories of happier times, deciding that it was best not to linger on Aang too much. The more well-rested we were in the morning, the better. He was still all that was on my mind - or, he took up the most space. I was mildly distracted by Zuko sitting so near me, but I just figured it was from lack of space in the small but quaint tea shop. He had removed the more formal of his clothes and was resting in a robe and pants. I forced myself to look away from his too-tight short that seemed closer to ripping every time he moved a muscle. I wouldn't let myself focus on how shaggy his hair was and how obvious it was that he refused to get a haircut. I didn't let myself jump every time he "accidentally" nudged me with his leg. Sokka seemed oblivious to this; he was content indulging himself in the meat and food in general. I noticed Toph giving us a few curious looks; Iroh as well.

Once it was time for bed - it was nearly midnight - we all bade each other farewell and slipped into our private rooms in the inn across from Iroh's tea shop. It'd only been a few minutes and I was nearly asleep before I head someone knocking on my screen. I was only in my underclothes, so I hastily pulled on a robe that barely covered all the necessary areas before pulling open the screen. I nearly jumped out of my skin to see Zuko in front of me, and I blushed as I saw his eyes quickly graze over me before looking away, a deep blush forming on his pale skin.

"Can we talk?" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Zuko's POV:**

I briefly reconsidered staying there once I saw her in her underclothes. I allowed myself a half second to gaze at her before looking away. I felt the heat rising to my face as my hands trembled. I stepped back, looking down and running a hand through my hair, then stepped forward again, causing her to step backwards into her room. Perfect. She nodded and moved aside, wrapping the robe tighter around herself before quietly shutting the screen. I wondered if she knew why I was there.

I wasn't there just to get to know her underneath her clothes; not at all. I didn't think I was ready for that; I didn't think she ever would be. Not with me, at least. But I wanted to know where we stood with each other. We both knew we couldn't keep going like this, hiding from the people we loved and cared about, and pretending like what we were doing wasn't wrong. It was so hard to focus with her standing in front of me, looking ethereal in the slanted light coming in through the window. I couldn't help myself anymore. I rested my hand on the small of her back and leaned down, pressing my lips against hers.

She let the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling away. "I thought we were gonna talk." she said quietly, biting her lip. I opened my mouth to apologize but it was quickly covered by hers. I unintentionally made a small noise, and I felt her smile as she kissed me.

I was leaning against the wall as she pressed herself to me, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. We were silent except for the quick, shallow sounds of our breathing in between kisses. This moment was so heartbreakingly beautiful, I almost cracked and walked out. For those few brief minutes she was mine and mine only, but I knew that once Aang was back that we would be no more. I wanted her for myself, and that made me extremely selfish.

A few minutes later we broke away, our breathing ragged and heavy, our lips swollen from the intensity of our kisses. Her blue eyes shined as she gazed into mine. I could feel her rapid heartbeat against my chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, savoring the moment.

I feared this would be the last night we would be together like this.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Weeks passed as we struggled to find Aang. The group the king's advisor had assembled had nearly one-hundred members of it, and they traveled to the far corners of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko returned home to fulfill his duties as the Fire Lord, though he searched for him there, aswell. Sokka and Toph searched the Western and Northern air temple. I stayed with Iroh in Ba Sing Se, knowing there weren't very many places to hide in either of the Water Tribe countries. News came in every week, none of it showing that they were any closer to finding him. If anything, it only got harder with each passing day. I didn't lose hope; I couldn't.**_

_**I practiced my waterbending endlessly. I was prepared for a battle and I knew that everyone would have to be at the top of their game if Long Feng was part of this plan. Toph had obviously mastered her element, or was near it; Zuko was the Fire Lord so his skills were obviously top-notch as well. Sokka…had pretty good aim and was a nice distraction if necessary. I, however, had been weakened by many weeks of malnutrition and depression, and I forced myself to work to the very best of my abilities. I wouldn't let Aang down.**_

_**By the time the winter solstice came around, I had completely lost hope. It'd been nearly four months since our search had begun and there was no sign of Aang anywhere. I didn't believe that he was dead. Zuko finally came and stayed with Iroh and I, and after sending a message by hawk Toph and Sokka came as well. **_

_**One day, as we were all absently messing around in the tea shop, we heard screaming in the streets. Immediately, we all rushed out to see a large commotion of fire and earthbending in front of the palace. We saw the Dai Li, Azula, Long Feng and -**_

_**Aang. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Before registering that Aang was there and alive, I thought to myself: _How did Azula escape? _and _I thought Long Feng was dead? _He saw me and ran over, and we clutched each other as we cried. It'd been so long since we had seen each other, and even though we were amidst an epic battle that would soon ensue, we were blissfully happy. All past emotions and regrets aside.

Then we were surrounded. Just Aang and I against fifteen other people. I watched as Zuko unclothed himself down to his basic clothing, Iroh get into his battle stance, Sokka clutch his boomerang, and Toph lean down. She pressed her hand to the ground, gently rumbling the earth and catching the enemies off guard. Aang and I took this chance to take the lead.

**Aang's POV:**

I thought I would cry as soon as I saw her. I missed her so terribly much, it hurt to be away from her and it hurt to be there - in her arms - as well. We only had a few moments to be happy with each other before we had to prepare for a battle.

I lifted Katara into the air as Toph made an earthquake, setting her down as a few of the Dai Li officers fell to the ground. She uncapped her pouch and began her assault, cutting the clothes and lashing at the enemies. I ducked as Sokka threw his boomerang and began the fight against Long Feng. He chucked boulder after boulder at me, and I destroyed them, using the little chunks as knives to shoot back at him. We combated for what seemed like forever until Toph set him in the ground and Iroh aimed his fists at his face. Long Feng would be sent to the Boiling Rock, or somewhere equally as miserable. I didn't have time nor energy to energy bend.

Next were the rest of the Dai Li. Toph and I battled it out, though it was much harder with thirteen earthbenders against two. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed yet another Agni Kai - though not as epic - going on between Zuko and Azula. Azula was completely unstable, throwing wild bursts of fire wherever her flailing arms aimed at. She was like a smaller Dragon of the West, yet much more inexperienced.

Around us there were screaming families who made the battle that much harder. People were caught in between battles and away from their families, and while the enemies didn't care, Zuko and Toph were careful to not have to hurt anymore people than necessary. A few children were caught in between earthbending blasts and were hurt. I would have Katara tend to them later, but now the Fire Nation ex-soldiers appeared, Ozai amongst them. I knew I could enter the Avatar State and end it all very quickly, but with two lightning benders in the area, I knew that I would be killed instantly.

_How is he necessary? He's unable to firebend! _I thought to myself. I imprisoned him in the ground like I did Long Feng, and decided that it wouldn't be too much of a waste of energy to take out a few firebenders.

"I must keep peace without taking the lives of others," I muttered before I continued in a fit of rage. These people were unbelievable! I had allowed them to go free of any prison time for their errors, and yet they continued to cause harm to others. They were so twisted in their minds, I wondered how they could ever function. I wondered how people could be born so innocent, yet die so cruel. It made me sick to think that while the rest of the world had accepted peace, they wanted to continue to live within their sick ways.

Before I knew it, the battle was over. Everything had passed by in a blur and now Katara was tending to the hurt citizens, Toph was reluctantly releasing the captives from their places in the ground, and Iroh and Zuko were dealing with Ozai and Azula. Sokka was worn out, and he sat on the ground, leaning against a charred building. Once I had finally finished what was necessary, I stood on the palace steps to reassure the citizens.

"I know this has been a day of great destruction, and I'm sure that some of you have known of my disappearance. But I promise, as long as I am around there will never be a day like this again. You will never have to live in fear, and I will always be ready to fight for the good of the world. You have my word."

"And mine." Zuko stated, coming to stand beside me. He was fully clothed in his Fire Lord armor and robes.

**Katara's POV:**

I was terrified. Everything had happened so fast and so many people were hurt. Now that Aang was back, I was afraid to even speak to Zuko. All I wanted to do was be with Aang - regardless of what we did. I was a terrible person, spending my nights with Zuko while immediately throwing myself at Aang at his return. I was close to breaking and running away from all of it.

I wanted Zuko. I needed Aang.


End file.
